Inspired By a Dream
by beautycasualty
Summary: It started with a smile, and ended with a kiss. Being fragile and naive always seems to persuade her teenage ways. But will it get her into trouble at her first high school party, or end in a never ending friendship.


Inspired by a Dream

It started with a smile, and ended with a kiss.

Have you ever been out of your element? Lost in a sea of people, many of whom you couldn't even recognize? In this instance, that's how I felt. My first high school party and I was a fish out of water. In all honesty I don't even know why I came, let alone whose house this was. The pounding music filled my ears as the intense sour smell of alcohol filled my nose as I pushed through the crowd of drunken teenagers. I've never been much of a drinker, but it was clear most of the people here were.

With eager eyes I scanned the room for a familiar face. My heart skipped a beat as I laid eyes on my close friend Maggie; and just as fast that glimmer of hope faded, as she was being escorted by a sandy haired mystery man .I contemplated interrupting the pair, but Maggie's always been so high in demand, it didn't seem fair for me to take this opportunity away from the lucky guy. With a low huff of pure frustration, I wandered forward through the mob, not without much difficulty. I wandered as I was nudged and bombarded by strangers. It was then among the crowd I saw an opening, a sign of luxurious freedom aside from the sweaty dazed teenagers. And that's when the most unfathomable event happened. The klutz within me took control as I moved forward and my foot tangled on an object unknown to me. I free fell to the unforgiving hard wood floors with a silent thud. I shut my eyes tight uncertain of the humiliation that awaited my eyes if they were to open.

As I clenched my fists I lifted my head up cautiously, and I pulled my long locks of chestnut coloured hair from my burning face. As I raised my dazed light blue eyes, I recognized not a soul had realized my utter agony from the embarrassment, except for one. He wore a smile so faint it neither taunted me nor made me bitter; but rather made me want to smile with him. Then almost simultaneously, he took a step towards me as I rose and dusted off all the shame I held. We stood face to face in comfortable silence for a moment; when it was broken by his feathery, yet masculine voice "Hi."I recognized him from school. We often crossed paths in our daily activities, and yet here in this moment we are meeting for the first time. All about me is unknown to him and all of him is unknown to me. " Ugh that's was umm… " I chuckled softly. He leaned towards me not close… but enough for me to hear his whisper"I saw nothing "followed by a crooked smile. " Me? Fall? Unheard of" I said sarcastically.

It was then I looked at him, really looked closely, and because I had a burning sense that he would not just be another face to me from this moment forward. He was significantly taller than me, I could tell from the effort he put to tilt his head down, just to get a clear view of my eyes. And his eyes looked at me so intently, it made me realize the perfect cross between hazel and chocolate brown that they impossibly were. His hand raised to brush back his dark brown hair when he asked "I've seen you around school haven't I?""I believe you have" I said with an unmistakable smile. "I'm Austin by the way" he said warmly. "Kassandra"

We talked for what seemed like hours, and yet we were still just at the cusp of identifying what were all about. I looked around me and I was shocked to see the room had been cleared out. All that was left was a few intoxicated teens unconscious on the cold floors in the midst of a war zone consisting of red cups and empty bottles. I suppose Austin recognized my concern when he asked "Did I say something wrong?" "Oh no, not at all, to be honest I don't even know whose house I'm at right now" I said nervously as my eyes wandered. "I can fix that... It's my house" he replied as his crooked smile made another appearance."What time is it?" I asked. "2:30 am" He chuckled softly as he checked the wall clock, "Can I show you something?" Austin whispered reassuringly.

It was then my heart dropped. Not due to joy, but much less. Disappointment, in myself for listening, and let alone believing every kind word he had said. I've been way too familiar with these night time charades; they always end in something along the lines of "How far would you go with me?" I took a step back from Austin unsure what to say as my heart tripled in pace, as my cheeks grew warm and burned with a passion. He then took a step toward me and gently placed his hand on my forearm and said sincerely "I would never pull anything on you… I promise, I know you might not believe me now, but place a little trust in me, and I can change your opinion I swear."I had been staring at the disheveled floor by then, unsure of what to say as I slowly lifted my head as our eyes met. He patiently stood before me and I lowly nodded my now heavy head. He then reached his soothing warm hand for mine and our fingers perfectly entangled.

His hands rough yet stable warmed my soft an chilled hands. And rather than him lead me; as if I was his property, we walked in unison, as undivided equals. We reached French doors, a crisp white that complimented the black shadow of the night. As any chivalrous gentleman would, he held the door open for me; to expose me to the wondrous night sky. With careful steps I walked forward onto the smooth wraparound porch facing the fully lit moon. It glowed of new beginning s and offered enough light for guidance; lastly and more importantly it offered comfort. We reached a carefree porch swing that swept us off our feet. And as it swung it allowed for perfect peace. It was then my eyes grew heavy and I begged this night to never end. I found my head rested on his welcoming lap and it lead to my questioning if this could be a dream. His warm hand carefully caressed my head further adding to the shear perfection. And as I drifted into sleep I felt his last touch, a sweet feathery kiss placed lightly on my forehead. And then it was dark.

I woke to the rhythmic whistles of the birds as they rejoiced of a new day. It was then I realized I had spent the night, and not a regret crossed my mind. With a slight turn of my head I looked up to those warm impossible eyes perfectly paired with his crooked smile . A low giggle escaped my mouth as I smiled ear to ear when he slowly lowered himself to me. We gazed into each other's dazed eyes unsure of what's next. And before I could lean forward his lips were on mine. A gentle, lingering touch of his soft lips on mine left my mind numb, and my lips stirring. And from that moment forward I knew I would never want to kiss another's.

The End


End file.
